There is no way my Anima can be this XXX!
by Erojiji
Summary: I am no one, but someone. I am nothing, but something. But I am definitely not Abe no Seimei. The next ultimate Onmyouji? Don't give me that crap and send me back to my world.


There was a saying that;

"Life is like a book, there is a thin book filled with nothing but words that portrayed almost nothing, and a thick book filled with hope and dreams. But do remember that we are the author of our own book of life. Our path and our journey; we are the one that going to pave it using our own hand."

Those words are one of the quotations that were imprinted on the book cover that I was holding on my hand. What was the title again… Un– Um–… Oh well, not that it's important anyway.

I used to believe in such quotation, but now. Not anymore, for I believe that life is pre-destined, no matter how hard I try to write my life journey. It will always fail before I know it. I am a person who was born with no talent and no special feature, I am your ordinary man that you can find almost anywhere who have a big dream but failed to realize it until the shock of reality knock me off the ground.

When I was a boy I had a big dream where I would build a company and I am the boss. Sipping coffee every morning at the topmost of the building, flooding money into my bank account with work that only requires me sitting on my big and comfortable chair while looking far to the outside behind the window glass and laughed at the norm for bathing in heat working while I enjoy my day with cool breeze from the air conditioner.

But in the end, I become the norm that I dreamed to laugh at. Working night and day to earn enough money to fill my stomach,

"Our path and our journey; we are the one who going to pave it using our own hand? Bullshit. There won't be anyone who is stupid enough to believe in this crap." I jested at the lifeless book . "This is why you are here, in this storage." I added.

"Ahh.. It's quite embarrassing, every time I'm alone… I'm prone to talk to myself." I thought to myself. Well, not like there is anyone out there to caught me talking by myself though.

There is loads of old book that I need to arrange and clean up. I have been doing this job since early morning and yet I don't think like there is any progress at all. As I thought, I should have not work on this old book store.

From the first day I worked here there is not a single customer at all. Why would the owner even bother to open this shop if there is no customer? Well, though I said that, I'm quite grateful to the owner for taking me to work with him.

But really, all of these books are really old. Let me see, "Be a man in a single night! Push your libido to the limit!" Whoa, that is quite a title for an old book.

"PuraPuraPuriPuri. Viva Shoujo!" What the... It's filled with little girls wearing a weird costume… Just what kind of book is this? "Hmm… the dust is covering the book description." I said to myself and clean it off, and to my surprise, it was "Flat is justice!"

WHAT THE F*** IS THIS!

Out of reflex I threw the book away…

*PANG*

"Eh? What is that sound… Did I hit something with it? It sounds like the book hit a glass. Ah, don't tell me that it hit the window or something… Oh my god! This store is a rundown store if the book hit something as fragile as the window glass I would be dead if the owner knows. Wait, for starter let me confirm it first…" thus being said, I walked slowly amongst the crowds of old books that were filled with dust trying to avoid from hitting them with my model like buttock so the books won't fall off.

"Almost there…." I said to myself. Heck, the path is getting narrower on each step. "Puhaaa… finally..!" I added when I finally reach the place where I threw the book.

Well, well, isn't this a surprise? Here I thought that it hit a window or something, it only hit an old and antic mirror that look like…

"23 MILLION YEN COST! The hell, this price tag is too much isn't it for an old mirror! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Calm down, calm down me! Okay first I had to make sure there is no crack or whatsoever in this mirror."

Slowly I moved my hand toward the mirror. Now that I look carefully, there is something peculiar about this mirror… the glass is all white; it does not show any reflection at all like a normal mirror should do. The craving that was used on the mirror ornament is quite unique. Subconsciously I touch the craving; it was smooth like a tile of glass. But the mirror is a defect product. It does not show any reflection at all. Why the hell does it cost 23 million yen for a defected product?

Now that I think about it, the owner did say something about not touching the… mirror?

Ah, I touch it…

A tremendous gust of wind blew out.

My lovely flaxen bouncy hair was pushed back.

My eyes widen so much that it almost pop out from its socket.

And I was stammered, by the image of the beauty in front of me.

And losing my consciousness.

.

..

...

...

...

It's dark...

What happened?

...

"M-Master*… are you okay?"

A soft and melodies voice of a young maiden plays with my ears.

"Master?"

I opened my eyes, slowly... To my surprise; an Angel was bestowed upon me.

"Hello my name is Shiro, white as in pure and innocence, 23 years old, single, 176cm tall and my hobby is to work out. May I know My Lady name?" I said with brimming confidence.

"Master Abe no Seimei-sama*? Are you okay?" She holds out her hand to me.

"No, I'm Shiro and once again; white as in pure and innocence, 23 years old, single, 176cm tall and my hobby is to work out. May I know My Lady name?"

"Are you okay Master?"

"No my name is Shiro." I corrected her. "Not Abe no Seimei or whatsoever you calls it."

"What are you talking about Master?" chuckled the young maiden.

"Err... I'm not your master sorry."

"What are you talking about Master? You are my Master." She replied brushing my words away like a sand washed away by the waves of innocence.

Now that I looked at her carefully, she's pretty cute...

*Kyun*

Wait…

Wait wait wait wait wait wait!

What's with that [Kyun] sound effect? And now that I think about it, I'm supposed to be at the old rundown book store. Where on god beautiful earth am I right now? Where is this place? And….

HOLY MOLLY BABY!

This is heaven, and she must be...

"Master?"

"I may not be unworthy, but please take care of me." I said as I slowly bow down to the heavenly goddess in from of my eyes.

"Master…?"

"Oh Goddess of the seven seas.. I mean heavens. Please spare me from your jokes and instead bless me with your benelovent blessing." I put my palm together and bows down to her.

"M-Master?" She said in a rather awkward tone.

"Oh Goddess, by any mean I am not your master."

"Please Master do not bow down to me. I am a mere servant of yours and unworthy of your words. I-I am n-not a goddess." The young maiden stutter and shifted her looks from me. I don't know if it was my imagination but somehow her cheeks was colored in red beet.

"But your outfit, your looks and your polite form of speaking. If you're not a Goddess then...?" I paused.

"I am your servant, and this outfit is the outfit of a servant. In terms of my way of speaking, is it not normal for a servant speaks politely to master?" she replied with a smile.

Ahhhh... Her smile. It's too bright. It's even brighter than the jewel that was put on auction in the dark market.

"Like I said I am not your master…" I don't know how many times I repeated that words but the young maiden never listen to me.

"But- you are my Master."

"If this is a dream please somebody…! I BEG OF YOU WAKE ME UP!" I screamed to my throat.

"B-b-b-b-ut..."

"I am not your master!"

"M-master?" Uncovered, small foam of crystal began to materialize at the tip of her eyes. Her hand was hold together forming a fist. Her cheek was a little bit red. "I-I'm..."

Bathed by the strong sunlight, her pure white and a little bit pale skin was exposed to my plain eyes. Her hazel colored eyes, her peach like lips and her short yet lovely hair… The all of her, I can feel it… I can feel it already… The piercing arrow of love land on my heart, directly, perfectly. Truly "BULLSEYE!"

Well… not like it hurt if I hear her out.

"Ehem–," I cleared my throat indicating that I was about to say something. "You…" I said softly, I looked at the maiden eyes directly.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

Ahhhh… I can't. If I stare at her eyes any longer I would be the captive of her love. I need to avoid from having any eye contact with her.

"Master?" The maiden spoke out.

Calm down…

Calm down me!

"Errr…. Before that... Mind telling me your name?" I asked and shifted my looks to her.

"Whoa hohoho… I almost made an eye contact there…" I thought to myself as I wipe my sweat off from my forehead. "Good things I evaded it and looked at her thigh… instead(?)"

[BOOM BAM!]

It's double bulls 'eye! I thought I can avoid the kyun-kyun attack if I were to avoid any eye contact from her but it has the opposite effect! W-what is this lustrous intent towards her well developed thigh… Take a deep breath me, take a deep breath… Huaaahhh Fuuuuu… Huaaahhhhhhhhhh Fuuuuuu.. Okay. I'm ready…

"Master, are you okay?"

"Err… I'm not your master, but I guess there is no use telling the same thing again and again so let leave that aside."

"Uh, okay…" She replied.

"What is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes, your name."

With the blessing of the seven heavens and the brimming light of divinity she smiled and thus said. "My name is Mira. I am your Anima, the spirit of the 'Mirror'." Mira replied with a smile painted on her lips.

Life is like a book, there is a thin book filled with nothing but words that portrayed almost nothing, and a thick book filled with hope and dreams. But do remember that we are the author of our own book of life. Our path and our journey; we are the one that going to pave it using our own hand.

Now how the heck am I supposed to write and pave my way through out this nonsense?

To be continued….

* * *

This is the first time I wrote a fanfic...

I'm not really good in English as English is not my native language, please do point out if there is any mistakes and such.

P.S Do share your opinion / feedback / review ('3')/

The marked words with (*) was actually written in japanese but it would sounds awkward thus I changed it as the following.

Master = Danna-sama

Master Abe no Seimei = Abe no Seimei Danna-sama


End file.
